Damn! I'm in Love With a Mysterious Man
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sakura tidak sengaja bertemu seorang laki-laki dengan kondisi lemah di bawah guyuran hujan. Karena kasihan, ia membawa orang asing itu ke apartemen miliknya. Namun sesuatu terjadi setelahnya membuat Sakura frustasi.


Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Alternative Universe, sexual content

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

* * *

A Collab by

 **KiRei Apple – Chiwe**

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Suara langkah kaki di atas genangan air dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari menembus hujan deras terdengar menggema di sebuah gang sepi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, langit semakin gelap akibat hujan yang terus mengguyur kota malam ini. Tanpa payung, ia harus cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen miliknya.

Sakura Haruno namanya. Gadis berusia 17 tahun, seorang siswi kelas 2 di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Konoha. Karena Iruka- _sensei_ memberinya tugas kelompok, hari ini ia terpaksa pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya Ino sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk menginap, tapi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat begitu menyadari hujan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Jaket yang ia gunakan sebagai perlindungan terakhir pun kini telah basah karena menyerap air hujan hingga terasa menusuk di tubuhnya. Beruntung ia menitipkan tas miliknya di rumah Ino.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia mendapati seseorang yang telah basah kuyup dengan kulit pucat berdiri di samping tiang listrik tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menimbang-nimbang, ia tidak ingin peduli tapi jiwa dermawannya menolak ketika melihat orang asing itu ambruk dengan lutut menopang tubuh.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sakura berlari menghampiri orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa. Mungkin karena gelap ia tadi tidak menyadarinya.

"Hei, apa anda baik-baik saja? Hujan semakin lebat, sebaiknya anda berteduh, Tuan!" Sakura sedikit berteriak karena derasnya hujan membuat suaranya teredam.

Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian ia mendekati Sakura sembari terus menatap matanya intens membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

"H-Hey Tuan!"

"Aku—" ucapannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk dengan kepala jatuh tenggelam di bahu Sakura.

Sontak, iris _emerald_ gadis itu membulat dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya kini. Ia bersumpah jika sahabat pirangnya—Ino melihat ini, ia pasti berkata 'Kau beruntung' sambil bersorak heboh. Tapi ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk disyukuri karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini dan juga laki-laki ini sepertinya sedang sakit.

"T-Tuan anda bi-bisa berjalan 'kan?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki asing itu, berusaha menjauhkan ia darinya. Namun ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumaman tak jelas, mungkin laki-laki ini kedinginan meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menggigil.

Sakura melirik kesana-kemari, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sakura tidak mungkin meninggalkan laki-laki ini begitu saja dan tiba-tiba mendengar kabar bahwa ditemukan sesosok mayat tergeletak karena kedinginan. Gadis itu meneguk ludah, ia tidak ingin hidup dalam penyesalan karena sengaja membiarkan orang lain mati.

"K-Kalau begitu saya akan memapahmu ke tempatku."

Lelaki itu mengangguk lemah, kemudian Sakura melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan pada tuan asing itu, melingkarkan sebelah tangan laki-laki itu di bahunya lalu berusaha berdiri dan memapahnya dengan hati-hati untuk membawa ia ke apartemen milik Sakura.

Yah... Mungkin ini yang terbaik dari pada hidup dalam penyesalan meskipun Sakura tidak tahu apakah laki-laki dewasa ini penjahat atau bukan.

.

…

.

Hembusan kelegaan keluar dari Sakura setelah berhasil membawa lelaki itu dengan susah payah agar tidak terjatuh seperti tadi, beruntung apartemen miliknya tidak jauh dari gang sepi itu. Mungkin jika Sakura seorang laki-laki ia tidak akan kerepotan, tapi hei, Sakura adalah seorang perempuan yang tenaganya tidak seberapa.

"Haaaah," gadis itu lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas lalu menatap lelaki asing yang kini tengah menyandar lemah di sofa miliknya. "Tuan."

Lelaki itu membuka mata. Sakura terpaku dengan apa yang terlihat jelas sekarang. Demi cokelatnya yang tersisa sepotong, ia bersumpah jika lelaki ini sangatlah tampan seperti model? Ah tidak! Dia seperti kaum bangsawan di zaman kuno yang selalu ia baca di novel-novel klasik miliknya. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat guna mengusir hal-hal liar yang menghampirinya.

Menarik napasnya dalam, Sakura kembali berbicara. "Sebaiknya anda ganti pakaian dan mandi dulu, Tuan." Titahnya, padahal ia sendiri belum mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam hingga membuat Sakura hampir mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Aku tidak punya baju ganti."

Perkataan lelaki itu membuat Sakura sekali lagi memijat keningnya frustasi. Oke, ia bersyukur mempunyai baju olah raga bekas yang sepertinya pas untuk laki-laki dewasa di depannya.

"Anda mandi saja dulu, saya akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti. Ah ya, handuk sudah ada di dalam. Ambil saja di laci lemari, anda bisa memakainya."

Lelaki itu bangun lalu berjalan menuju pintu terdekat dari ruang tamu.

"H-Hey itu kamarku! Sebelah sana kamar mandinya." teriak Sakura kemudian menarik lengan laki-laki asing itu ke ruangan sebelah pintu kamarnya.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Kau—"

Sakura mengeryit tidak mengerti saat mendengar suara yang bisa saja melelehkannya. "Huh, apa?"

"Kau tidak ikut mandi?"

Pertanyaan lelaki itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. 'Apa-apaan ini!' Ia menjerit tak karuan dalam hati.

"S-Saya akan mengambil pakaian ganti." Sakura mengelak, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu meninggalkan lelaki asing itu yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

...

Gadis itu sudah mengganti pakaian dan berdiri di cermin rias yang berada di kamarnya. Kejadian saat membawa lelaki asing itu kembali teringat dan sukses membuat wajahnya memanas.

Sial!

Saat memasuki _lift_ , lelaki itu terjatuh lemah. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba dan Sakura tidak sempat menahan, mereka terdorong jatuh bersamaan dengan laki-laki itu menindih tubuh Sakura. Tangannya menyetuh sebelah dada Sakura yang hanya terbalut seragam tipis. Kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat laki-laki itu sedang sakit, mungkin ia akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur karena malu.

"Hey," Sakura menunjuk bayangan dirinya di cermin. Pipi gemuknya terlihat jelas dan rambut merah muda panjangnya berantakan karena belum disisir. "Kau harus hati-hati." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah merapikan diri. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya pergi ke dapur untuk membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dengan beberapa camilan dan duduk menunggu lelaki asing yang sepertinya masih asik bermain air.

Lama sekali, Sakura saja sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju.

"Apa dia aktor atau seorang anak Raja?" gumanya sedikit kesal karena sudah menunggu lama dan lelaki itu masih belum juga keluar atau jangan-jangan, "dia pingsan!" pekik gadis itu mengingat ia membawa lelaki itu dengan keadaan tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Baru saja ia akan bangkit namun suara pintu dibuka membuatnya merapikan duduknya kembali dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Tuan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menyindir.

Lelaki itu nampak berbeda. Baju ganti yang digunakannya terlihat pas walau sangat ketat dan celana yang hanya sampai selutut. Oh ayolah, ia benar-benar lucu dan Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya kalau saja ia tidak menghormati laki-laki dewasa di depannya.

Menghampiri Sakura, ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. "Aku tidak salah orang." ucapnya tak jelas sukses membuat gadis itu mengeryit heran dengan maksud perkataannya.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

Lelaki itu tidak menanggapi dengan mengambil asal salah satu cangkir teh yang tersedia di meja dan meminumnya tanpa permisi. Meskipun ia tamu, setidaknya ia harus meminta izin. Bisa saja 'kan cangkir itu milik Sakura.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Sekarang anda sudah baikan bukan?" tanyanya dan hanya mendapat respon anggukan kecil. "Setelah ini silahkan pergi, lagipula hujan sudah reda dan ini sudah larut malam, aku tidak mau para tetangga menganggapku gadis nakal karena membawa seorang pria dewasa." Ucapnya tegas tidak mau ambil resiko karena membawa orang asing apalagi lelaki dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin setelah ini Sakura akan dicap sebagai gadis tidak tahu rasa kasihan dengan mengusir seseorang di larut malam. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Lagipula orang itu seorang laki-laki, tidak mungkin 'kan dia tersesat dan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Kecuali kalau dia orang bodoh yang tidak mau bertanya.

"Aku tidak salah lagi karena yang aku cari adalah dirimu."

Perkataan lelaki itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan iris zamrudnya. "T-Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu kebingungan setengah mati, ucapannya mendadak tidak formal seperti tadi.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan bangun menghampiri Sakura. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia berdiri di depan gadis itu dan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan ia letakan di kedua sisi tubuh Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Seribu tahun aku mencarimu melewati berbagai dunia dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu." ucapnya dengan nada berat namun terdengar kerinduan dalam suaranya yang lemah.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti." Tolak Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan ini apalagi kedatangan orang asing yang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

"Kau adalah istriku dan aku suamimu."

"APAAAAA!"

Demi celana dalam Ino, apa telinganya sudah rusak saat ini!

Istri?

Yang benar saja!

"Kau gila."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan iris hitam menawan itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

"S-Siapa kau?" Sakura ketakutan melihat keanehan dari lelaki asing di depannya. Setelah sebelumnya ia berpindah dalam sekejap ke hadapan Sakura, kini warna mata hitam kelam lelaki itu pun berubah menjadi merah darah sempurna.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke Dan sekarang, kau—" laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu mengelus rambut setengah basah Sakura dengan gerakan pelan hingga membuat Sakura menahan napas seketika.

"—tubuhmu…" ia terus menjelajah wajah Sakura dengan jarinya yang kini menyentuh leher gadis itu dengan gerakan sensual. "Sejak dulu adalah milikku," ucapnya seraya menghembuskan napas hangatnya di perpotongan leher Sakura yang masih saja tidak bergerak.

"Selamanya." akhirnya.

Gadis merah muda itu langsung jatuh lemas menyandar di sofa. Demi apa pun tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bergerak dan bernapas bebas seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang Sakura menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini sangat berbahaya.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya seolah ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dekat dengannya.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu semakin menahan napas saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. "K-Kau berbohong, bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu dan kita baru saja bertemu." ucap Sakura dengan napas tersenggal. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping ketika ujung bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura.

"Tidak, aku benar. Kau Sakura, istriku yang kini bertubuh gemuk."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. 'Dia benar-benar mengenalku?!' Jeritnya dalam hati mengingat dulu ia tidak gemuk seperti ini.

"A-Aku tidak gemuk hanya berisi." sanggah Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa aneh. Ketakutan yang baru saja ia alami tiba-tiba saja hilang seketika. Terlebih saat melihat Sasuke tertawa, kenapa tubuhnya menghangat padahal ia tidak mengenal laki-laki dewasa yang mengaku suaminya itu. Ingat! Sakura masih sekolah dan berusia 17 tahun.

Lagipula, kapan ia menikah?

"Aku akan membuatmu seperti semula."

Sakura tertawa. Itu mustahil. Ia sudah melakukan diet namun tetap saja gagal karena tidak bisa menahan godaan makanan yang terus melambai-lambai seksi kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau itu mesum sekali. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mengenalmu, cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali!" teriaknya marah setelah menyadari kebodohannya yang terpancing ke dalam obrolan tidak jelas laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sial!

Kenapa Sakura bisa lupa jika Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya dan bukan manusia biasa karena melakukan tindakan-tindakan di luar nalar. Ia tidak bisa menebak mahluk apa Sasuke karena ini bukan di negeri dongeng atau cerita-cerita fiksi yang selalu ia baca!

Lelaki itu tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, ia hanya menyeringai dan meniupkan udara ke wajah Sakura hingga membuat gadis merah muda tertidur seketika. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau wanitaku," ucapnya kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura ke kamar gadis itu dengan senyuman miring.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi walaupun hanya sebentar, Cherry."

Suara berat yang penuh akan syarat kerinduan dan penyesalan itu terasa menggema di ruangan yang kini telah diselimuti keheningan. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah Sakura bangun nanti.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga suka. :)


End file.
